


A Miscast Spell

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Dracie miscasts a spell and vanishes Harry. Now he won't stop annoying and flirting with her even when she is on a date with Tom. Tom is suspicious and is threatening her with ratting out to her to father about her and Harry who is still invisible





	1. Miscast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Miscast_ **

Dracie scowls at her reflection.

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed." Pansy teases her and Dracie glares at her roommate. She slept in today and the first class she has is transfiguration. She wants to sleep some more but McGonangal won't spare her.

"Come on princess. Your prince is waiting for you." By prince, she means Tom Riddle who proposed Dracie a while back. Dracie accepted. The war is over and he is the one who betrayed his own father and gave priceless information to Potter that ultimately led to his defeat.

Prophet is talking about nothing except Potter and Tom. He is handsome and soft spoken and likes her. So she accepted. Now he wants to kiss her and she doesn't want it. She has decided to break up with him today.

"I am breaking up with him today." She scowls at Pansy who chuckles, "Tell me after you do."

"I am." She insists, making a face and she has a very strong urge to stomp her feet on the ground. Pansy thinks that Dracie doesn't have the guts to do it since her parents are very happy with her relationship.

Pansy just chuckles and walks away. Dracie follows her at a slower pace. As her roommate had told her, Tom is standing at the door.

With blue eyes, short hair and a lean but muscular frame, he cuts a handsome figure and almost hundred percent of female population of Hogwarts swoons on him. Dracie doesn't understand why she doesn't feel the same.

He has a nice face although he doesn't smile much and he has mysterious eyes. He is very polite and very romantic. She ignores his attempts to initiate any kind of physical relationship.

She opens her mouth to state her decision when he starts abruptly, "Wait. I have decided something."

"What?" She asks.

"I want us to start afresh. I want to date you properly. I know you aren't comfortable with me yet but maybe it will change when you get to know me better." He says and she sighs.

His eyes are very beautiful although they are never happy. She often finds herself unable to deny his request.

"All right." She replies and he smiles, "Come. We are getting late."

She sighs yet again and walks towards her first class.

She is at a distance of four feet from the door of the classroom when something hard hits her buttocks. She yelps and turns around.

Potter is smirking at her. Unlike Tom, his green eyes are always gleaming with mischief. Before war, they had often gleamed with rage. Now they glow mischievously and he is always disturbing her. She wonders why Potter seems more attractive than Tom. She is almost waiting for him to tease her. She enjoys the boy's antics. He is adorable as well as handsome. She finds a paper ball on the floor and glares at the green eyed menace.

"Potter." She scowls at him, her cheeks tinged red. Her friends are laughing at her. Why must he make fun of her like this. He is always getting under her skin. Post war, she had decided to keep away from the prat. She had decided to change herself and she had refused to mock him or his moronic friends. But he simply won't leave her alone.

"Good morning Dracie. You are looking stunning by the way." He murmurs and winks at her. She turns scarlet. Unlike Tom, he is always smiling or laughing. It's like he has become a different person after the war.

She scowls at him before whirling around. Tom is glaring at Potter. It's like they are fighting for her affection which is utterly ridiculous. She is nothing special. They are better looking girls at Hogwarts who will do anything for their attention. Plus Potter never really liked her, leave her being attracted to her.

"Stay away from her Potter." Tom snaps and Potter laughs loudly, "Why Riddle... you should know me better than expecting me agree with you."

Potter is always riling Tom up. Unlike Tom, he never broods and never loses an opportunity to irritate Dracie.

"Stupid Potter." She grumbles wondering how he manages to annoy her so bloody much.

XXXX

Fifteen minutes later find Dracie standing in the classroom. The chairs have been moved aside so that they can practice the spells.

"Disapp-" The spell is complicated and Dracie hasn't been able to cast it. To make it worse, Potter is making faces at her. He is mocking her because his rabbit has disappeared successfully.

"Poor you." He croons and Dracie scowls at him.

"Tenth time, Dracie and still unable to-"

"Disaparita Memorila." Furiously she casts at him and realizes just a second later that not only has she miscast the spell but also that she has cast it on Potter who has suddenly vanished. The spell was not supposed to work on humans.

"Bloody hell." She gasps and McGonagal walks towards her, outraged.

"Ms. Malfoy, what have you done? I told everyone specifically not to cast it on any human being."

"I am sorry professor. I-" She stutters, staring in the direction Potter was standing just a minute back.

"Class dismissed." She booms and looks at her, "Ms. Malfoy, please come with me to headmaster's office."

Dracie feels Tom's presence beside her. He starts following her when McGonagal murmurs, "Only Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Riddle."

"Okay Professor." He replies and whispers in her ear, "See you later."

She nods and follows McGonagal quietly, wondering where Potter is when someone smacks her buttocks hard. She yelps and turns around. The portraits are perplexed and so is Draco when she finds no-one around.

"Ms. Malfoy. Is there some problem?" McGonagal asks sternly and Dracie shakes her head, scowling at no-one in particular.

She starts walking again. This time she is cautious and her pace is slow. Suddenly, someone rubs her buttocks gently before squeezing them. She turns around, stunned. But there is no-one.

Her buttocks are smacked again and she yelps indignantly. But there is no-one around. What the hell is happening?

She starts walking again. McGonagal is quite a distance away from her.

"Ah." she groans when someone pulls her hair.

"Fucking hell. Who is it?" She glares at no-one in particular.

Surely it's not Potter. He won't dare. All talk and no action that boy is. His only motive is to tease her to death. This is someone else, some poltergiest or something.

"Stop or I'll tell McGonagal.". This being said, she starts following Mcgonagal again.


	2. Close

**_Chapter-2_ **

****

**_Close_ **

****

Half an hour later finds Dracie in her next class which is History of Magic. She hates it, utterly and completely but she must atleast attend it. So here she is sitting alone on the second bench in second row. She is sitting alone today seeing that she was late. Dumbledore didn't scold her but then he never does. He only requested uncle Severus to brew the potion required to revive Potter. Uncle Severus doesn't even know if such a potion exists. He promised to work on it.

 

Dracie yawns and stares at her notes. Her head is on the verge of dropping on the desk when suddenly her skirt starts shifting up by itself. Hastily, she smooths it down and stares at her notes, perplexed. No-body is sitting with her. She starts taking notes again.

 

A minute later, her skirt shifts up again and a soft hand caresses her thigh. She is about to adjust her skirt again when ghost fingers start tracing something on her thighs. Her mouth pops open when she realizes that this ghost is no-one but Potter himself. He is tracing his name on her thighs.

 

"Bastard." She curses and adjusts her skirt again and this time she places her hand on the hem of her skirt. What is he upto. She stares at professor Binn who is droning on and on oblivious to his surroundings. She almost squeals when invisible fingers tickle her right armpit and removes her hand from her skirt. Potter lifts her skirt again, leaving her right thigh bare.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" She hisses and he starts tracing words on her thighs again, sending shivers up and down her entire body.

 

FLIRTING.

 

Her mouth pops open with shock when he starts caressing her upper thighs.

 

PRETTY LEGS

 

He traces and she turns scarlet. Hastily, she rights her skirt and murmurs, "Stop it." But there is no bite in her voice. Thankfully, a minute later, Binn announces there dismissal and Dracie leaves the room, her face flushed red.

 

Her next class is potions and she hopes that Potter doesn't repeat his antics.

 

"Hey Dracie, why are you in such a hurry? We were shouting at you to stop." Pansy mutters, her eyes narrowed. She is taller than Dracie and leaner than her too. Her no-nonsense persona and short temper is famous all around Hogwarts. Her boyfriend Blaise Zabini who is Dracie's best friend is standing beside her, looking curiously at Dracie.

 

She opens her mouth to reply, staring at their suspicious faces but then Potter's invisible hands start stroking her hips. She breaths hard and the hands retreat.

 

"I-" She starts but the the hand returns, only this time his hand is resting on her belly as if it belongs there.

 

"I just-" She starts and Potter starts tracing again, this time on her stomach.

 

I LIKE YOU. He traces and Dracie chokes.

 

"Are you quite all right Dracie darling." Pansy murmurs and leans forward. Dracie nods before smiling, "I am just feeling sleepy."

 

"Hey, do you know what happened to Potter. No-one has seen him since you cast that spell on him." Pansy asks her and Potter removes his hand from her stomach and smacks her buttocks again. She grits her teeth to keep herself from squealing.

 

The bastard starts tracing on her hips. Dracie smiles at Pansy. They clearly think that she has gone barmy.

 

NICE HIPS He traces and she turns crimson when he smacks them again. Why won't he simply leave her alone?

 

"He has just vanished. I would say that he deserves it for being a prat." She scowls and Potter pinches her hips.

 

"Ouch." She yelps, walking inside the room and Blaise asks quietly, "Are you really all right Dracie?"

 

"Of course." She murmurs feeling grateful that atleast Potter is keeping his hands to himself now.

 

Xxxx

 

The rest of the day goes without a hitch. Potter's hands do not make an appearance again and Dracie can't decide whether she is delighted or disappointed. Day turns into evening and she attends class after class.

 

Tom tries to talk to her but she is distracted throughout the day. She wonders where Potter is, whether he can eat or he has to stay hungry. She also wonders whether he is fine or not.

 

Lost in her musings, she enters her room, dressed in her night shirt and skirt. Seventh years have their own room which is a good thing seeing that Blaise and Pansy can't keep their hands off themselves and she doesn't want to see them goggling each other.

 

Sighing in concern over Potter, she gets inside her blanket and closes her eyes, asking herself not to worry about the prat.

 

Her eyes shoot open when Potter's hand smacks her bottom hard yet again. She realizes that her blanket is not covering her back although she is still wearing her skirt.

 

"What do you want Potter?" She snaps at him and he starts tracing words on her buttocks.

 

WERE YOU WORRIED FOR ME

 

"No." She scowls and he pinches her left hip. She yelps in pain. 

 

LIER.

 

"Yes I was. Now let me sleep." She grumbles.

 

DO YOU LIKE ME

 

He traces on her hips.

 

"Stop it." She means to scold him but the words come out in a husky voice. He squeezes them tightly before tracing TELL ME.

 

"No."

 

LIER He traces and starts lifting her skirt. She squeals, "Hey" before turning around and laying on her back, "Yes you prat. Happy?"

 

YES SLEEP NOW

 

She covers the blanket over herself and does just that.

 

The next time she wakes up, she opens her eyes slowly, wondering why her blanket is slipping by itself. She wraps it around herself and yawns.

 

XXXX

 

Harry licks his lips and stares at the amazingly beautiful girl in front of him. He really does like her so much. He also likes the fact that she was concerned for him.

 

She was waiting for him to reveal himself somehow. Had she said that she didn't like him, he won't have continued doing this but he really does like riling her up.

 

His day was boring. He can't even really talk to anyone and right now he doesn't want to. He just wants to tease Dracie and flirt with her. He loves her red cheeks. 

 

He licks his lips again and starts pulling the blanket from her body. So far, she has not outrightly asked him to stop touching her which means that she must feel at least something for him. He does keep flirting with her on a daily basis and he will put her off Riddle. The stupid boy simply doesn't deserve his Dracie.

 

This time, she doesn't wake up and he grins quietly. He simply loves it when she turns scarlet. She is so adorable that it makes him want to kiss and pinch her cheeks.

 

He sits closer to her chest and places his thumb on her lips. He rubs them and she moans a bit before parting her lips. He inserts his thumb inside her red lips and his heart beat quickens.

 

Slowly, she opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling, her silver eyes huge and surprisingly dark with desire. He wonders if she even knows what she wants.

 

He takes his thumb out and rubs her lips again. She breathes unevenly.

 

"What are you -" She starts and he traces her chest with his little finger, carefully keeping it away from breasts right now.

 

HAS ANYONE EVER TOUCHED YOUR BREASTS

 

He asks her and she turns adorably red before shaking her head. He knows that she expects him to do something but he doesn't, not yet. He wants to know whether she really wants it.

 

She is not like any other girl he has ever dated and he has a feeling that he won't want to date anyone after her. He is not playing a game and he wants her to know that. He has wanted her for a long time. Riddle wasted no time in seeking her out after the war, ruining Harry's plan to ask her on a date. Fortunately, it seems that she doesn't really feel anything for Riddle. Also she likes Harry. 

 

Now he has to know exactly how much she likes him. 

 

She is breathing heavily and he strokes her red cheeks softly. She doesn't say anything, not even a word.

 

He bends down and presses a small kiss on the corner of her lips.

 

SLEEP He traces on her forehead and she nods, breathing deeply before closing her tired eyes. He lays down beside her, on the blanket. He closes his eyes too, resisting the temptation to touch her again.

 

XXXX


	3. Shadow

_**Chapter-3** _

_**Shadow** _

She is really so pretty that it takes Harry's breath away and that too when she is not really trying. She is only sleeping, turned towards him. Her left hand is resting beneath her head and right one is resting on her belly. With eyes closed and lips parted to form an O, she looks innocent and adorable which is not entirely a lie. The war did not mar her innocence. For this he is grateful to her parents for keeping her away from everything.

It's early yet and it's saturday so she won't be up for another half an hour. He wonders if some friend of hers comes to wake her up. Abruptly she mumbles something under her breath and turns around, facing the other side. Harry grins. She has slept for more than eight hours which is quite enough. She needn't sleep anymore.

Her skirt is knee length and cute and her knees are folded in a way that her hips stick out towards him.

He smirks and strokes the pert cheeks a couple of times. She squirms sleepily but doesn't wake up, that is until, he lifts his hand and smacks her bottom hard.

"Ahhh." She shrieks and shoots up, looking everywhere at once with wide and shocked silver eyes.

"Who- who- oh Potter. I will kill you." She growls and he chuckles. This is bloody convenient. He places his fingers on her skirt and lifts it up. She yelps, "You-" and covers her thighs again, her hand on her skirt.

So he pulls her hair. As expected, she yelps again and strokes her hair. He lifts her skirt again.

"Stop pestering me." She yells and rights her skirt again. He trace a quick NO on her forehead and she scowls, looking around her, trying to locate him. He placing his fingers on her ribs and starts tickling her. She starts giggling uncontrollably and merlin she looks so adorable.

"Stop stop stop. Please." She pleads, her face red and her lips stretched wide and finally he stops.

"You are a git. Why did you wake me up? It's Saturday." She whines and he starts tracing on her stomach.

BORED

She rolls her eyes exasperatedly and looks at him, "How shall I entertain you then, your majesty?"

I WILL ENTERTAIN MYSELF

She glares at him and subsequently turns red. She knows exactly how he will entertain himself. It's surely going to be an interesting day.

"Now I am going to take a shower. Do not follow me inside." She murmurs. Her eyes are guarded. She is easy to read. She really does mean it this time. He traces I WON'T DARE PRINCESS on her belly and she giggles again, "Tickles." This being said, she gets out of the bed and heads towards the bath, her clothes in her hands. Harry walks towards the common room.

He scowls when he finds Riddle there.

"When will she wake up Parkinson? Can't you wake her up?" He mutters.

"She will have my head. Today is Saturday. She will sleep in."

"But-" He starts but Parkinson starts shaking her head, "No. No. I won't."

Harry leans against the wall and waits for Dracie to arrive.

XXXX

Having bathed, Dracie walks towards the common room. She is sure Tom is waiting for her. She doesn't want Potter to embarrass her in front of him.

"Dracie." Tom's face lits up as soon as his eyes fall on her. Dracie treads cautiously. Potter must be somewhere around and can strike anytime now. He is just so - so naughty.

Pansy looks at her and smiles cautiously and so does Blaise. Of course, they remember what happened yesterday. She will have to sit with them and tell them everything.

Dracie has worn a simple red tank top today and a light green skirt with it. The moment Tom reaches her, she feels Potter's ghost like fingers graze her bottom. His finger trails from the bottom of her spine to her neck sending shivers throughout her body.

"Dracie. Did you sleep well?" He asks and Dracie stares at him. For the first time she realizes that she finds Tom boring and formal. Maybe Potter is too naughty. He is putting her off Tom.

"Yes." She replies and Tom tries to close the gap between them by hugging her when suddenly Potter eases the zipper of her skirt down. The zipper is on the side of the skirt. Thank god, her tank top is long enough to hide it.

Dracie backs off, murmuring, "Will be right back." Tom stares at her, his face slowly growing red, whether from anger or mortification is really beyond her.

"Potter, why did you-"

DO YOU LIKE HIM Potter traces on her back as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. She wishes she could see Potter.

"Not like that, no."

OKAY He traces and then continues, I LIKE ANNOYING YOU. I HATE IT WHEN HE GROPES YOU.

"He doesn't grope me. You do that, you stupid twat." She snarls and feels really really stupid because there is no-one in the room.

WELL YES I DO BUT HE CAN'T

"Why?" She asks.

BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME AND YOU DON'T LIKE HIM

"Now I am going to Hogsmeade with Tom. Father wants me to try to date him at least. I can't let my father down. Don't-" She murmurs sternly.

He cuts her off by pulling the right strap of her top down.

"Fuck you." She hisses and rights it before storming out of the room, knowing that he will follow her.

But when she is on the door, a sudden sense of insecurity engulfs her.

"You are there, aren't you. Only you aren't groping me so-"

This time, he pulls her left strap down. She rights her strap again and scowls at no-one in particular and finds the entire common room staring at her with different expressions on their faces. The majority are laughing at her. Tom is glaring though, not at her of course. He must be suspicious of Potter's involvement. Pansy is smirking at her. The woman must have guessed and Blaise is shaking his head exasperatedly as if amused by her antics.

With a crimson face, she walks towards Tom. When she is in touching distance of Tom, Potter makes his presence known by pinching her buttocks.

"Ouch." She whines.

"What happened? We haven't even started yet." Tom questions her. His seems on edge but then he is always like this. She is rather fed up of his sulking and brooding.

"Will you lighten up for once? Stop sulking yeah. The war is over. We are not going to fight. We are going to enjoy the day. I would rather go alone if you must glare at me the entire time we are together." She murmurs and hears several chuckles and laughs from behind her. Tom doesn't answer. He just starts walking ahead, his blue eyes sharp and her stride furious.

As she walks out, she gets this weird urge to ask Potter why isn't he spanking her as often as he did earlier. She holds her tongue though. Won't do good to make Tom think that she is crazy. The man will probably faint from shock.

Potter traces GOOD on her back and she smiles, feeling proud of herself. Then the stupid idiot pulls her strap down again. His ridiculous fingers graze her skin beneath the hem of her top and she shivers, pulling the strap back up.

Belatedly, she realizes that she must admonish him.

"Potter, don't." She scowls. Her voice seems fake even to her own ears. Potter only caresses her spine in response. Nothing is going to stop the boy.

XXXX


	4. Dating in disguise

**_Chapter-4_ **

**_Dating in disguise_ **

Dracie sighs for the umpteenth time. Tom didn't take her to Hogsmeade. No. Instead he surprised her by taking her to a posh restaurant. Everything about this- this date is so boring. He is silent. He hasn't spoken a single word for the past fifteen minutes. Had it not been for Potter's naughty hands, she would have fallen asleep. Potter is sitting right beside her, playing with her hair. When she starts yawning, he pulls her hair hard or tickles her. They are waiting for their order.

She can't help but think that it would be so much better if Tom just talked to her. It was better when they were just friends. She can't take anymore of his depression.

"Christ." She whispers finally. Two more minutes of this silence and she would literally scream or fall asleep right on the table or just elope with an invisible Potter. She is trying, isn't she? It's only fair that he should try too.

He looks at her, his eyes sad.

"You know Tom, you are not the only one who went through a war. Stop this all right. I can't take anymore of this." She mutters.

"I kind of knew that you won't understand since you have your family intact-"

"Oh really. Potter lost his parents years ago. You don't see him sulking around the castle and before you tell me that it happened years ago, I want to remind you that his godmother is still in St. Mungos, fighting for her life." She finishes and he leans towards her, whispering, "How do you know about him when he is still out of everyone's sight."

She blinks and a bead of sweat gathers on her forehead.

"You know Dracie, your father will be very disappointed if you date Potter. He hates him with a passion. Word has it that his godmother Siri Black abandoned him for Snape. If you are hiding Potter somewhere, tell me and stay away from him. Your father wants us to get along and so do I." He says and she stares at his cold eyes. She can't believe it. Never in her wildest nightmares had she imagined that these words will escape his mouth.

YOU HAVE KNOWN ME SINCE SEVEN YEARS. Potter traces, bringing her out of her stupor. He places a warm hand on her thigh and starts caressing it comfortingly. The fear that had paralyzed Dracie seeps slowly out of her. If father realizes about Potter and her, he will kill Potter and there will be no discussion about it.

Of course Potter is invisible right now. Father will either force the marriage on her or send her out of country.

"I have known him for seven years now. He does not wander self importantly all around the castle, brooding about how life is so unfair to him." She murmurs, "And what do you aim to achieve by forcing me into this?"

He stares at her, his eyes gleaming with guilt, "I ain't forcing you."

Her heart feels heavy at the thought of spending her life with this man. Maybe she should talk to father- no, she can't take such a big risk, at least not until Potter is invisible.

She stares at her empty plate and for a few minutes, the fact that Potter is sitting beside her slips her mind. Her face falls and her shoulders slump and she is sure that her entire posture gives her sadness away.

"I am sorry Dracie. Forgive me." Tom mumbles. She doesn't reply, blinking her eyes hard to keep her unshed tears at bay.

Just then, two things happen. The waiter arrives with their order and Potter slides his hand inside her sklrt. He tiptoes his fingers on her inner thighs and she tries hard to school her features. But Tom notices and stares at her with narrowed eyes. The waiter starts serving and Potter's hand rests on her groin. Only her satin panties stand between his hand her skin and bloody hell, she has never felt this in her entire life. She has heard about it. Pansy has had a lot of lovers and she often tells Dracie about how she is missing so many things.

Potter has not even touched her - her  _there_  yet and she already wants to moan. She can't do so of course and she can also not prevent her shoulders from lifting. Her sadness has seeped out of her now. Potter is being his naughty self and is inserting his index finger inside the hem of her panties. He is tracing her abdomen with a finger and Dracie can literally feel electric current traveling in her body.

"Dracie." Tom murmurs and Dracie blinks, attempting to fold her legs so that Potter takes his sneaking hands off her legs because she is sure her face is red by now. Her cheeks are burning. Potter obliges but after just a small moment, his fingers touch the zipper of her skirt. He opens the button and eases the zipper down.

Her top is covering the zipper, not that it is required. The table is covering lower body entirely. Unless someone is sitting with her, they will never realize what's really happening.

Still it's hot as hell. She smiles at Tom who is startled and suspicious.

"Why are you smiling? You were angry just a few moments back." He asks.

Potter inserts his finger inside the hem of her panties again. She realizes that her breath has become heavy. He is tracing her abdomen. She wonders what will happen if he replaces his finger with his entire hand. 

Christ! She presses her legs together and swallows, trying to frame a reply.

"I forgive you." She murmurs because she doesn't have the strength to say anything else. She is afraid that instead of words, moan will slip through her lips and she really can't afford it.

His finger comes out and travels up. She starts eating to keep her eyes away from Tom's angry ones and Potter starts caressing her belly button. She takes a bite of her pizza and abruptly Potter decides to change tactics and places his entire hand on her stomach which is sliding up and up until it reaches the hem of her bra. She literally chokes. Tom, being the gentleman offers her water and since it's really funny, a chuckle escapes her lips. Suddenly Tom stands up.

Dracie freezes wondering if he has decided to check. She looks at him with the most innocent expression she can muster with Potter's hand up her top.

"Excuse me." Tom drawls and heads towards the washroom. Dracie breathes in relief. A second later, Potter's hand vanishes and he buttons her skirt back. She breathes deeply. This has to stop if she wants to comply with father's wishes. 

But she has never felt like this before and Potter is really so - so naughty and she likes being with him. He is always so full of life and she likes it. Life becomes so much more exciting when he is around. This in her mind, she starts eating her meal and Potter continues playing with her hair.

"Thank you." She murmurs.

PLEASURE IS ALL MINE PRINCESS. He traces and very oddly, it seems that she is on a date with Potter, not Tom. Maybe she should start calling him by his first name.

He tickles her ribs again and she chuckles. Everyone stares at her. She scowls, staring in the direction of the invisible prat beside her and catches even more attention. Her entire face has turned crimson and she is sure that he is laughing. He is always doing this. 

"Stupid Potter." She grumbles and in response, he just pulls her hair again.

"Ah." She whines and just then Tom returns. After a wary look at her, he resumes his meal  _silently_.

She wonders why he doesn't ever get bored of silence.

XXXX


	5. Sharing

**_Chapter-5_ **

**_Sharing_ **

The most exciting aspect of having Potter around is that she never knows what to expect. By the time she returns to Hogwarts, it's almost noon.

During the entire journey back, Potter held her hand and swung it back and forth. She had to swing her other hand in sync so that people didn't stare.

It's different from being with Tom. She had almost forgotten that Tom was with her until he announced that they had reached and that he would be in library. She had nodded silently.

She is not afraid now. Far from it, she knows that if worst to worst happened, she could always just flee away, preferably with Potter. When she reaches the common room, Potter lets her hand off and she wonders where he is going. He has his friends too. Uncle Severus has taken Potter under his wing now that he doesn't have to pretend for the dark lord. Yet Potter spends all his time with her.

It makes her feel special but guilty too. She doesn't miss Pansy and Blaise, mostly because ever since they got together, she feels like a third wheel. Surely, it's not the same for Potter. He has always had a strangely intimate relationship with Weasley and Granger.

Today they have only two lectures. Saturdays are reserved for practicals. They have Herbology today and then magical creatures.

She waves to Pansy who is excited to know how her date went.

"Boring as hell." She mouths and Pansy shakes her head before mouthing, "Where was Potter?"

Pottet makes his presence known right at that moment. Very suddenly, he smacks her bottom hard.

Christ! Why does it feel so erotic. She yelps in surprise and the entire common room stares at her. She turns scarlet. Pansy laughs at her whereas Blaise simply stares at her with shocked eyes.

Surely they don't know what is happening. That will be so embarrassing. She turns redder at the thought.

"I will meet you in the classroom." She mumbles and heads towards her room. The lecture is after an hour and she wants to sleep a bit.

"Potter, you git. You really love embarrassing me don't you?"

She freezes when he doesn't touch her. Maybe he has gone. She thinks to herself and crawls under the blanket.

She should known better than to think that he would leave her alone.

XXXX

Harry waits until he is sure that she has slept. She has had this fantasy for a few days now. He really wants to try it and by the looks of it, she likes it too. Today when he saw her reduced to tears, something ached deep inside his heart.

He was angry at Riddle and wanted to hurt him but after the war Harry had vowed not to fight. He only wanted to live his life happily. He had not imagined in his wildest dreams that he would be fortunate enough to get someone like Dracie.

How can anyone not like her. She is so - so adorable and beautiful and intelligent and smart and independent. The list doesn't end. He can't have enough of her. He knows that Hermione and Ron must be worried about him. He is also sure that they must be fuming right now because they already must be knowing that he is with Dracie. Hermione is smart that way. She always knows things.

He stares at her. It's fortunate that she is sleeping on her stomach. Her top is sticking to her curvaceous body. She doesn't know exactly how much beautiful she is. He is lucky that she likes him. The blanket is covering her lower body and then some of the upper as well.

With gentle hands, he pulls the blanket off. He licks his lips when he looks at the zipper of her skirt. This is the tricky part.

He knows that he has her consent for this. But the thing is that he wants to surprise her. He will have to be very gentle.

Very slowly, he eases the zipper down and opens the button of her skirt. Ever since he laid his fingers on the piece of satin she is wearing, he has been itching to see it.

He starts easing her out of the skirt very slowly. She whines a bit but he strokes her back and she goes back to sleep.

He removes the skirt off very easily after that.

He licks his lips appreciatively as he gazes at her legs and satin clad buttocks. She is extremely pretty.

He settles down besides her and starts stroking her hips softly. Of course she doesn't wake up but she does move closer to him.

Unable to take it anymore, he smacks her round hips tightly before caressing them softly.

She yelps and sits up just like she did in the morning and subsequently turns red when she notices that she isn't wearing her skirt.

"Potter, you twat." She snarls or rather tries to but her voice is husky and breathy.

Her silver eyes are searching for him. He grins before smacking her thighs too.

It's rather intimate and she blushes before sitting against the headboard quietly. A moment later, she picks her blanket up and covers her legs with it.

She stares silently at her joined hands and he wonders about the sudden change in her mood.

He starts tracing on her arm this time.

WHAT HAPPENED

"Are you playing with me?" She asks, her eyes huge and hesitant and so so innocent. She is looking so small and vulnerable that Harry's heart melts at sight. The girl never ceases to amaze him. An hour back she was admonishing Tom and now she is all shy and hesitant.

NO I LIKE YOU

She mumbles, "I want to see you."

Her words combined with her tone make something ache inside him. He feels helpless. He can't even speak. He opens his mouth and tries to talk to her but nothing comes out. He tries to scream but nothing. He has never felt so frustrated before.

"I am sorry for miscasting the spell but I wonder if I would have gotten to know you if it hadn't happened and then I am not sorry. But I really want to see you and I am feeling sorry now." She murmurs and he stills. He is so sure that she will stop speaking if he interrupts her.

"You are not like Tom at all. I like being with you. I don't like Tom. I mean I don't like him now. Earlier he was at least a friend but now I hate him. Father will kill me if he gets to know about all this. I fear that you won't want to stand up to father for me. "She stops and simply looks at her hands.

I WILL DO EVERYTHING I CAN. IF HE DOESN'T AGREE, WE WILL ELOPE. SIRI WILL HELP US. SHE WILL WAKE UP SOON.

She looks at him with startled eyes and he wonders if she can see him after all but then her eyes wander around and his heart deflates.

Then he tells her something he had never imagined he would.

I WISH MOM WAS HERE.

He doesn't share his thoughts with anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. He misses mom and dad sometimes but doesn't tell anyone.

SHE WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD AND SPOKEN TO YOUR FATHER.

"Don't be sad." She whispers and he wonders why his sulking doesn't irritate her. He wonders if she has even noticed it herself.

I AM NEVER SAD.

She blinks hard.

"It's okay to be sad sometimes. You are not like Tom." She murmurs.

MOM WOULD HAVE LIKED YOU.

Her cheekbones tinge red.

I LOVE IT WHEN YOU BLUSH

She blushes harder and he chuckles before pulling her hair.

"Ouch. POTTER. DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR AGAIN." He laughs hard.

Malfoys and their hair. He watches fondly as she runs her hands on her hair to untangle them.

"Stupid Potter." She snarls and he pulls the blanket away from her legs. She yelps and starts glaring at everything. He starts laughing.

XXXX


	6. Disastrous meeting

_**Chapter-6** _

_**Disastrous meeting** _

Harry is jealous of Riddle. The bastard wasted no time in inviting Lucius and Narcissa for a dinner. Apparently, he wants to make it official that he wants to court Dracie. Harry hates Riddle and he is determined to fuck this meeting royally. The first step is making Dracie late for it.

Dumbledore has granted a special permission to Riddle and Dracie for today. She is trying to dress up, standing in front of mirror and Harry is not letting her do it.

"Harry! Stop this childish behavior. Father will be furious." She murmurs. She has worn a red one piece dress which has its zipper on the back. It's above knee length and Harry is going to have fun annoying his darling Dracie today.

"It's already six." She says and Harry places his fingers on her zipper before easing it down. Her breath hitches and she closes her eyes as he inserts his index finger behind the hook of her lacy bra. With gentle hands he unhooks it. She has set her hair in a bun over her head. He opens it and her hair fall down. She growls in frustration.

"Potter. I am already late and that's what you wanted. Now just stop. He is waiting for me and so are my parents." She murmurs quietly and stares at herself in the mirror.

"He is going to court me and I will have to agree since apparently you are invisible and can't help me yet. I will have to-" Harry's blood boils with fury and jealousy and he shoves her on the bed. She falls down on her back with an "Oooof" and he covers her body with his. He can't speak anything and it infuriates him.

"What are you doing?" She murmurs and he nuzzles her neck before nipping the soft skin. She moans lightly and he digs his teeth in her skin almost painfully.

"Fuck." She curses and throws her head to the side, "Point taken, my lord. It's all your fault anyways. You just had to be invisible."

He pulls back and stares at her. Slowly she gets up too, a scowl pasted on her face as she turns around.

"Zip my dress back now. Stupid idiot." She grumbles and he obliges.

IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. YOU MISCAST THE STUPID SPELL

He traces and she scowls at him, "Come back already. It's been a long time now."

IT IS NOT IN MY HAND. YOU WILL HAVE TO TALK TO SNAPE

He traces on her forehead and she sighs, "I will talk to him once this stupid date is over and you- you don't - it's useless really. Why am I even trying? You are not going to let me have this dinner in peace anyways."

She says and he smacks her bottom.

"He likes my hair tied in a bun." She murmurs.

DON'T MAKE A BUN TONIGHT. YOU ARE LOOKING BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS.

She blushes a little and smiles, "All right you stubborn git. You know if anyone falls upon me right now, they will think I am insane."

MAYBE YOU ARE.

"No. I am not. You are very much present in this room- very much present and annoying. Stupid git." She grumbles and together they walk out of her room. He is standing out of the common room waiting for her, dressed in a suit. He moves closer to Dracie who backs off. Harry wraps his arm around her waist. She relaxes. He finds himself wishing that he was visible.

He would like to court her. It's so unfair really. Why is Snape not doing anything? They walk silently. It seems that they are going for a funeral, not a meeting with her parents. It seems so forced. Why does Riddle want a woman who doesn't want him at all?

Outside Hogwarts Riddle expects Dracie to hold his arm to apparate but Dracie doesn't. Harry can't help but notice that she has become even more averse to Riddle touching her. He needs to be the one in Riddle's place. He has never been so jealous of anyone in his entire life.

Lucius and Narcissa having already booked a table and Dracie walks inside with Riddle beside her. The restaurant is huge and warm. They sit down. Fortunately, the table that they have booked is large and Harry can bother Dracie easily enough. No-one will notice really.

He grins wickedly and strokes Dracie's hips. She stills and her breath hitches. His grin widens.

XXXX

He is going to be the death of her. Mother is eying her suspiciously. Only five minutes have elapsed since they settled down. Dracie requested them that she wanted to sit alone. She didn't want to sit with Tom, atleast not until the courtship commenced. Tom glared at her. She only smiled.

Maybe he knows and it's good if he knows. He can prove nothing and this is a good way to make him jealous enough to back off.

"How are your studies Dracie?" Mother asks and Dracie nods.

"They are good." She murmurs and then abruptly shuts her mouth because Harry is sitting underneath the table. He spreads her legs and sits between them. It's so naughty that Dracie flushes.

"Is anything wrong Dracie?" Father asks and Tom simply glares furiously at her.

She grins at him.

"No. Of course not father." She murmurs and smiles pleasantly at him.

Beneath the table Harry kisses her knee. She swallows a gasp. How is she going to sit still for a hour?

Harry pushes the hem of her dress up until her thighs are bare. She swallows again and checks to make sure that her legs are covered with the table cloth. Tom is literally red. She wonders if he knows what's happening.

The food arrives and the waiter serves it. The moment Dracie takes her first bite, Harry bites her left inner-thigh. She chokes and starts coughing.

He is jealous. She understands it but what is she supposed to do. He should become visible already. It's high time.

"Dracie, you seem ill tonight." Mother mumbles, "Could it be some invisible bug that seems to be bothering you?"

Dracie stares at mom. Father looks confused but mother is smirking at her. She is literally smirking.

"Maybe I should find the bug and admonish it." Mother continues and Dracie mutters in a heartbeat, "No no no."

"What bug are you talking about Cissa?" Father asks and Dracie turns red, "I mean there is no bug mother."

"Really... that's why you are squirming so much ever since you settled down?" She asks and twists her face. Dracie wonders what mother is implying.

"Am I missing something?" Father mutters and it's like Tom has faded in the background.

"Not at all darling. Let's finish our dinner. Mr. Riddle wants to talk about the courtship." She emphasizes on the word courtship as if she is mocking the sheer audacity of Tom to even suggest to court Dracie.

Harry starts kissing her thighs. His lips are trailing over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Dracie is shivering and squirming and mother is clearing her throat almost constantly.

Has Harry already spoken to mother? Dracie wonders if in fact she is the one who is missing things.

Dracie's mouth falls open when Harry places his fingers on the hem of her panties. He pulls them a bit. She squirms and presses on her chair. She is already feeling so - so - so wet. Well, there is no other word for this. Why must he be so naughty?

He literally bites her inner thighs hard when she doesn't let him do what he wants and she sticks her pasta in her mouth to prevent a moan from slipping her mouth. Mother is openly snickering at her whereas father is staring gob-smacked. Tom has turned red in rage. Harry has achieved what he wanted. He has fucked this up for Tom.

"Father is something the matt-" She chokes he pinches the skin on right thigh, "-matter?"

"No. Perhaps you are not well tonight Dracie, We can do this some other day."

Dracie sighs in relief, "I have not been able to sleep well for some days. So much pressure you see."

Dracie almost jumps when mother starts laughing, her eyes twinkling merrily and she is sure that Harry has already had a word with her dear mother.

SHE KNOWS THAT I LIKE YOU

As if on cue Harry traces and mother winks at Dracie.

SHE WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT

"Is there some bug Dracie darling?" Mother asks teasingly and Dracie sticks her tongue out at her, "No." before standing up, "I must take my leave now. I am rather tired."

"Maybe Tom should help you Dracie." Father murmurs and mother intervenes on Dracie's behalf, "She is a big girl Lucius. She can take care of herself."

"You are hiding something aren't you Cissa..."

Dracie leaves, her cheeks crimson. Mother is not going to let her see the end of this. Harry smacks her back hard before tracing.

I LOVE YOU

"Tell this to me once again when you have managed to come back." She mutters bitterly, "Stop smacking me all right. Everyone will think that I am mad."

YOU ARE. He traces and pinches her bottom.

"Ouch." She moans, "You stupid moron Potter. I will pay you back for this."

He ignores her and keeps on teasing her the entire way back. Of course she could just have apparated but she realizes that she prefers walking back with him.

XXXX


	7. Envy

**_Chapter-7_ **

**_Envy_ **

Harry will be the death of her. She is in potions and they are supposed to brew the lust potion today and then they have to brew its antidote. This is a very complicated potion and requires concentration. Potter is determined to ruin her chances to brew it though. He is attached to her back. His arms are around her and his face is resting on her shoulder.

She can feel sadness emanating from him. She wonders if he is missing his friends.

"What happened?" She asks in a low voice, knowing that Tom is glaring in her direction. Harry doesn't answer. He doesn't tease her, doesn't trace any words nothing. He is only standing there, hugging her tightly.

She doesn't want him to be sad. Somehow it makes her sad too. It's strange but true.

"Tell me." She mumbled under her breath and stirs her potion. He doesn't reply.

"Ms. Malfoy. How is your potion going?" Severus asks out of nowhere and she blinks hard before staring at him, "It's almost done."

Severus is about to leave in the direction of Longbottom when she murmurs, "Professor Snape."

He turns to look at her and she finds herself lost for words. Severus will become suspicious and he might even tell father, what with his legendry rivalry with Harry's father.

"Yes." He enquires.

"Er," She starts and then stops hesitating and decides to throw caution to the wind and murmurs, "Have you been able to brew that potion to make Potter visible again."

It comes out louder than necessary, loud and nervous. Tom's eyes bore in her skull and she can feel Granger staring at her too.

"But Hermione, why-"

"Shut up Ronald. Honestly!" The bushy haired girl scowls at Weasley and Dracie turns back to look at Severus who is looking curiously at her.

"Why are you asking?" He asks and Tom echoes, "Why indeed Dracie?"

Only seconds have passed when she feels Harry unwrap his arms from her waist and pull back. She startled and when Tom stands too close to her, she grows alarmed. She can almost feel Harry fuming at the stupid man.

"Dracie." Severus starts and Dracie meets his eyes.

Severus blinks after a few seconds and looks at Tom who is glaring daggers at Dracie, "Mr. Riddle. Pease return to your place."

Tom looks coldly at Severus before returning.

"I am working on it." Severus starts, "I think Lucius knows something about it but he refuses to tell me. His hatred runs deep."

He means that father would never accept her relationship with Harry. But she already knows that.

She starts, "Is there some solution even?"

"Yes, Ms. Malfoy. Like I said, I am working on it. Please return to your potion." He says and Dracie scowls at her cauldron. Seconds later, arms wrap around her waist again and she mumbles, "You are such a twat Potter. Just come back already."

He only hugs her close and doesn't say anything.

XXXX

Harry sighs. It's not entertaining anymore. He wants to be able to date Dracie. He wants to be able to go out with her and enjoy like other couples do. He also wants to talk to Lucius. Narcissa was comfortable with their relationship once she was sure that Harry wasn't playing with her daughter. Lucius is another matter though. The man despises Harry with a passion.

It's History of Magic and it's boring. Potions was relaxing. Dracie is warm and cosy and he really loves her. He hates Riddle and is afraid that Riddle is getting too angry, too furious and jealous to be rational anymore. He is obsessed with Dracie.

Somehow, he knows that Harry is always with Dracie. Harry misses Ron and Hermione too so that's where he decided to sit today.

He picks up Hermione's quil and she mumbles softly, "Harry is this you?"

YES

He traces on the parchment.

"Psssst. Ron. Ron." She growls under her breath but Ron is sleeping quite soundly.

"Have you been with Malfoy then?" She asks curiously.

YES.

"Did she say yes?" She asks in a heartbeat.

SORT OF. I NEED TO BE VISIBLE. LUCIUS WANTS HER TO DATE RIDDLE.

"Oh Harry. How do you get yourself into such things.… professor Snape is working on it, you know and Har- oh dear, Harry you need to leave. Riddle is upto something." She sounds alarmed and Harry stands up with a jerk and stares in Dracie's direction. He is sitting with her.

Her back is stiff. He can smell her discomfort. Their shoulders are touching and Harry is furious. Has he gone insane?

Harry hurries in their direction and stares. He has placed his hand on her left thigh. She is struggling to escape but he is not removing his hand.

Harry's blood boils as Riddle pinches her skin. She whimpers and her eyes become damp as they search for Harry in vain. He was gone for just a few moments. Bloody pervert.

"Tom. Back off. I said no." She mumbles softly, so as to not attract any attraction.

"Why... Why not me? Your father approves and I am better than him in all respects." Riddle hisses coldly.

"Just back off. Remove your hands." She murmurs.

Harry looks at Neville's inkpot. It is kept besides Tom's bag. Harry shoves it and the ink spreads over Riddle's clothes and all over the floor.

Riddle glares in Harry's direction as if knowing where he is standing. Harry wonders if he does. He is afterall exceptionally brilliant.

His glaring however is fruitless because ultimately he has to stand up and leave. Hermione is scowling at Riddle's back and now Ron is awake so she is filling him up. Harry is sure that Ron is cursing himself for being asleep at the wrong moment.

He sits beside a fuming Dracie Malfoy and attempts to sooth her by placing a gentle hand on her thigh and stroking it.

The reaction is so violent that he jerks in shock. She literally growls under her breath, "Don't touch me Potter." and attempts to shove his invisible hand from her person. He is not Riddle though and doesn't need to be told twice.

He removes his hand and backs off so that their bodies are not touching. But this means that he has no way to talk to her now.

So he reaches for her quil. The moment he tries to pick it up, she pushes it out of his reach. He stares helplessly at her. She glares at her notes as she takes them hurriedly.

Every now and then, she wipes her damp eyes. He keeps on staring helplessly, unable to understand why she is not letting him comfort her.

Desperate to do something, he opens his mouth and tries to talk but can't. There is no way to talk to her and so he sits there, silently and miserably.

Fifteen minutes later when the class gets over, he is relieved but she runs away after a softly spoken command, "Don't follow me."

He knows not to go against her words. He is not Riddle. Maybe she needs quiet. Maybe she needs to be by herself. So he heads towards gryffindor common room to talk to Hermione. Belatedly he realizes that he should have followed her. 

XXXX

Dracie wipes her eyes furiously. How dare he? She has never felt so terrified before. Of course she could just have called for Severus but she was so – so afraid at that moment that she couldn't think of anything but shoving him away.

Half an hour has passed since the class finished and fortunately she has no class after this.

She sniffs and wipes her eyes again. Suddenly the door opens and then closes by itself.

"Harry, why are you here? Just leave." She mumbles petulantly. She wonders why he is so late. It's true that she herself implied that she didn't want to talk to him but he should have kept on trying.

Of course he doesn't answer. He never can because he is invisible. She wants to see him but she can't and she is starting to hate it. A moment later, her bed dips and she expects him to trace something on her forehead because he knows that she is angry and unhappy. He won't tease her right now.

She is completely shocked when his hand grazes her breasts.

"Harry." She mumbles uncomfortably. It's different. He ignores her and settles on her thighs.

She stares while he starts unbuttoning her shirt.

"Harry, back off." She murmurs because something isn't right. He doesn't behave like this. His hands don't retreat and she tries to push him off in vain, throwing her hands everywhere.

To her utter shock he pulls both her hands above her head and binds them by a conjured rope. That's when she realizes that he is not Harry and if he is not Harry, it can only be Tom.

"Tom, stop." She whimpers.

"Why? He is invisible as well. What does he have that I don't?" He hisses and she freezes. How can he speak? Harry can't.

"I cast that spell, you know that rendered him invisible. I reckoned that if he will not be there, you will stop looking at him. Apparently not." He has stopped his ministrations to mock her.

"You bastard." She hisses furiously and just when his hands resume, the door opens again and this time when she doesn't see anyone enter she is sure that it's Harry.

A minute later, Tom moans and she realizes that he is flung away from her. Her hands are unbound and she sits up before buttoning her shirt again. Just a moment later she feels Harry's gentle hand on her forehead.

ARE YOU FINE?

He asks and she snarls, "Stay away from me. I hate you."

A violent sob wracks her frame and Harry being Harry probably walks away from her. She wonders where Blaise, Pansy and others are.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU." She screams again, her voice quivering with helplessness. Two things happen at the same time after that. Pansy slams her door open and Tom's unconscious body becomes visible. He is lying on her floor.

"What is happening? Why are you crying?" Pansy asks cautiously and Dracie screams furiously, "GET OUT. GET OUT."

"But-"

"GET OUT." Dracie shouts again and Pansy walks out. She is sure that she is going to call Severus immediately.

Just when she breathes deeply to calm herself down, something strange starts happening.

WHY ARE YOU CRYING? DID HE HURT YOU?

The words are traced on her wall and they are red. She stares, stunned as blood drops from Harry's invisible hands on the floor.

"I don't believe this." She whispers.

TELL ME

He traces again and she hisses at him, getting out of her bed, "Stop it you prat. My inkpot was kept just beside the paper-cutter. Why did you not use my inkpot?"

I PANICKED

He traces and she slaps her forehead, "Stop it and heal yourself. Just use your old way of conversing with me. Idiot."

YOU MISCAST THE SPELL. I AM NOT AN IDIOT. I WANT TO BE SEEN AS WELL. I-

"Stop it Potter!" She hisses, "Heal yourself."

She is so frustrated. She just wants to look at him.

"Use your old way of talking to me. Don't hurt yourself."

"What the hell is all this?" She breathes deeply when Severus's voice booms throughout her room.

"What's Mr. Riddle doing in your room Draco?" He asks and she answers, "He was trying to assault me and he was the one who cast that spell on Harry Potter."

Severus stares stunned, "Did he say that?"

"Yes. He did." Dracie answers honestly, "Pansy you just leave. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Then maybe Potter should move out too." Pansy smirks when Dracie turns crimson. But she does oblige her by leaving. 

"Severus please find a cure for him." Dracie mumbles helplessly and sighs when he feels Potter wrap himself around her from behind.

"Riddle will know the cure, I suppose. Let him wake up. I will get him dismissed Dracie. Don't worry although I think that there is something not right with this. Whatever his faults might be, he is not like this." Severus says, levitating Tom's body.

"I don't care. He can go straight to hell." Dracie sneers.

"Dracie, Lucius will not –"

"Please leave." Dracie hisses and Harry caresses her belly.

"I am calling your father and mother as soon as Riddle wakes up. I will not call you until we have sorted this out though." He continues softly.

"I don't care Severus. Lectures are over and I want to take some rest. Please leave me alone." Dracie murmurs and walks towards her bed silently.

Severus leaves and Dracie lays down. A moment later, she feels Harry settle down beside her, his head on her stomach. She stays quiet, still pissed off at the fact that she still can't see him. He doesn't disturb her.

Slowly, she falls asleep.

XXXX


End file.
